


You're in AOU

by Amandjnx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/F, Flirting, Light Top/Bottom, Making Out, Power Bottom Natasha, Secret Relationship, top reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx
Summary: You and Natasha are dating, she invites you to a party with her co-worker that you never met.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	You're in AOU

**Author's Note:**

> First time I ever write a someone x reader fic. I had this idea a long time ago and finally wrote it entirely, I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Might add a chapter if I ever find the time/courage to.

If you had known how crazy a party could go, you might have thought twice before saying yes to your girlfriend.

You and Natasha have been dating for a year and two months when she talked to you about a party that is happening at her workplace to celebrate a victory. As usual, you aren't sure that going is a good idea, after all you are still hiding your relation to her co-workers, which means that you couldn't be too close to her or hold her hand when you'd want. But Natasha insisted, she really seemed to want you there and her adorable puppy face was the last straw; you gave in and accepted to come.

Natasha is thrilled, she is already looking for the dress she would wear and is choosing the outfit for you, too. In the end, she picks a black and white dress with a way too deep V-neck for you not to be distracted by the swell of her breasts all night long. For you, Natasha takes a simple outfit, white suit and blouse, but the black bra she hands you tells you she will stare and steal glances at you from across the room as much as you will.

Hopefully, you still have three days to get ready. You need a cover in case people would want to chat with you, you have to have a reason to be there but Natasha is the master for that and gives you the perfect one. You are an engineer, you work on Natasha's Widow bits and Clint's bow and arrow since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D and they personally hired you after S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed. It isn't completely fake, you did work on a version of Natasha's suit, made one even, but she isn't wearing it for work because her team mates would wonder why she wasn't wearing Tony's "perfect" one.

With this detail dealt with, you have nothing more to worry about and just have to relax. Natasha is the best for this, she knows everything that you like and hate, and she knows that nothing calms you more when a stressful event is coming than a soft making out session on the couch of your living room.

Natasha can seduce you into doing anything, she learnt how to do it in her teenage years and used it to get you in her bed the first time you met. You were hanging out in your favourite bar in Manhattan with some friends when this red haired woman approached you and asked if you wanted a drink. Your last relationship went back to college and since that you only had a few one night stands, you never met anyone with who you'd want more. Your friends knew it as much as you and pushed you to accept this stranger's invitation. At first shy, you quickly let yourself enjoy the moment and ignored the intrusive eyes of your friends staring at you.

It ended up at your place, you carrying Natasha in your arms as she left a love mark on your neck. She started striping while you explored her body, and when she was about to work on taking off your clothes, you stopped her and told her that you weren't interested in meaningless sex anymore, that you were old enough to settle down and have a serious relationship. She cupped your cheeks, kissed your forehead and promised that she wasn't playing with you, she too wanted something real and she explained that when she saw you she felt in her gut that you two would get along well.

You had the best night of sex of your entire life, and since that night she never really left your apartment, nor did she officially moved in but you were fine with that, you knew her work was complex and dangerous, as much for her than you. After four months, she told you the full truth about herself, about who she really was and it suddenly came back to your mind, you had seen her on TV after New York had been attacked two years earlier.

She was very scared that you would be mad because she kept a secret that big, but you promised her that you understood why she did it and told her you loved her. After an emotional conversation, Natasha contacted a friend of hers that would ensure your protection from any person that would want to hurt Natasha by abducting you.

Ever since this conversation, you have been hearing from Tony, Maria, Steve, Clint, Bruce and Thor and a daily basis but you never met them because Natasha wasn't ready to come out to them. Clint is the only one to know that Natasha is a lesbian but she still didn't tell him about you, which is okay for you, there is no reason for you to force her into coming out to anyone.

But when she started mentioning the idea of introducing you to them, _you_ were the one that was nervous, not Natasha. You realised that you were going to meet heroes, people that a lot of kids were looking up to and it stressed you out.

Once, Natasha offered you to join her and the team at a bar, you told her you were on your way but when you saw them inside the very bar you and Natasha had met, you freaked out and left before the redhead noticed you. Later that night, when Natasha came back from the bar, worried as hell, you explained why you didn't make it and Natasha was very comprehensive.

Everyday when you wake up beside her you realise how lucky you are to have her, and the morning of the party you are even more grateful to know that she is going to be around when you will meet all her friends.

Natasha has planned the entire day so you will be your most relaxed self to go to the Avengers tower. She makes you breakfast, cuddles with you on the couch and runs you a bath when it's the time for you both to get ready for the party.

Despite all her sweet attentions, you are still very nervous and struggle to button up your blouse. Still in her bath robe, with a towel drying her hair, Natasha steps closer to you and helps you while you just stopped trying and stares at her, "It's gonna be okay, Y/N. They won't bite you."

The joke makes you laugh and provokes Natasha to giggle, your favourite sound in the world. She is done with your blouse just in time to receive a soft kiss on her lips, and before you can pull away she cups your cheeks and kisses you with eager.

It's a good thing that you started to get ready early because the making out session that follows slowed you down and you make it just in time in the end.

This party is all you imagined and the total opposite at the same time. You thought it would be loud and it was but you didn't expect so many people to be there. Natasha told you it would be a small gathering, she had been very wrong, there are at least fifty people, and that is just in the lobby. When you and Natasha manage to make your way to the elevator, you find more people and more noises on the main level of the tower, the place Natasha is always talking about.

You aren't one to dislike crowded places, but the moment Natasha lets go of your hand you feel like a lonely flake in the middle of a snowstorm. There are too many people, you are shy, you don't know how to go and talk to someone. Hopefully, Natasha notices that you aren't following her anymore and goes back to you, "I'll introduce you to Maria, she is nice you'll see. Just tell her what I told you, she knows I'm working with someone outside of Stark Industries for my suits but doesn't know it's not you."

"What about the others?" you blurts out before she can turns around.

Natasha smirks, you hate when she does it but she is also so hot it's infuriating, "Later. Maria first, don't tell her about us, I promise it'll be fine."

You want to kiss her as a thank you for comforting you, but the crowd around stops you. After a smile, Natasha takes your hand and pulls you in direction of a dark haired woman standing beside a table alone, woman that fits almost perfectly the description that Natasha made of her, "Hill, this is Y/N, you mind if she hangs out with you while I go check on the boys? She's a bit shy."

Maria gives Natasha a nod before extending her hand to you, "Hi Y/N, I'm Maria, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," you manage to reply as you shake her hand.

"Alright, I'll let you two get to know each other. I'll be back in a bit."

Natasha is gone before you can find something to say to this stranger. An awkward silence remains between the two of you until Maria clears her throat, "Want a drink?"

You open your mouth, but nothing comes out. The second time is more successful, "If you've got non-alcoholic beverages then yes."

Maria seems surprised but doesn't comment, "We might found something for you at the bar, follow me," she tells you and walks away from the table.

A few steps behind, you follow her to the bar and stop at an empty stool as she goes on the other side to have access to the drinks. She takes a glass and a few ingredient before wordlessly asking you what you like. You point at a couple of them and she selects the rest.

While she is making you your drink, a man walks to your level and sits on the stool beside you, "You play barmaid now, Maria?" he asks before looking at you, "I don't think we've met, I'm Rhodey."

After a second of hesitation, you smile and shake his hand, "Y/N."

"How did you get in?" Not sure if the question is serious or not, you pout until he rephrases, "Which one of these idiots do you know?"

You let out a nervous laughter and get your story straight in your head before answering, "Natasha, I've been working with her on some parts of her suit, and Barton's equipment too."

"Oh, that's you!" Maria exclaims as she is still checking your drink, "She showed me some of your work, impressive!"

"Thanks," you lie, the things Natasha showed her aren't the one you made but what the other person she works with did, a guy named Malcolm.

"There you go," she says as she gives you your drink. You nod to thank her and take a testing sip, your eyes widening when the liquid runs over your tongue, "Great, isn't it?" she asks, a proud grin on her face as she crosses her arms and leans against the bar.

"Amazing," you reply before turning around to watch the people enjoying the party.

Your reflex is to look for the redhead but from this corner of this giant room you can't find her, she was too small anyway. While your eyes wander more around, searching for faces Natasha described and others that you have seen on TV, Maria and Rhodey chatter about work related stuff. You only notice that he is War Machine when he tells his story with a tank and a general, quite funny story in your opinion.

More and more comfortable with these two people, you start to enter the conversation, shyly at first but they are both very friendly and make it easier for you.

Just when the conversation starts to get easy, two other persons join, persons that you know very well even if you have never met them, "Thor, Tony, this is Y/N, the person Natasha works with for her suit," Maria tells them.

"Oh! So you are the competition," Tony Stark says before chuckling, "I'm kidding, it's nice meeting you."

You shake both Tony's and Thor's hands before the former takes the floor and tells one of his stories. You want to pay attention but you catch sight of your girlfriend and all the world around you disappears.

She is already staring at you, a glass of champagne in her hand, her other gracefully resting on her waist. God, she is sexy you think, with her red lipstick and hair slipped back. You can't see who is the person she is talking to, but the guy is huge, muscular and partly blocks your view. Before looking away, you smile at the redhead who definitely sees it as she purses her lips and smiles back shyly.

Back into the conversation happening beside you, you hear Rhodey telling his story with the tank again, but the audience of super heroes doesn't seem to enjoy it as much as you did.

Maria is about to talk when Natasha suddenly appears beside you, "Can I borrow you for a minute?" she asks you and you leave your almost empty glass on the bar before following her.

It all goes fast, one second you are walking side by side with her, the next you are in a dark room, pinned between the wall and Natasha, her hands dangerously approaching your belt as your tongues invade each other's mouths, "You can't sit like that in public, you are too-"

"Gay?" you interrupt with a chuckle.

"I was going to say hot," Natasha pants, "but it works too."

Before you can say anything else, Natasha's lips are back on yours and she is trying to unbuckle your belt. When she does, you gasp and break the kiss, your girlfriend using it as an opportunity to kiss your neck instead. Usually smaller than you, with her heels you are the same height, which make it simpler for her to leave a trail of kisses on your jaw. You feel Natasha's hands on the skin of your stomach and shiver, this isn't going to end well if you don't react.

Natasha has slipped her hand in your pants when you catch them both and turn over, Natasha now the one against the wall with her hands firmly hold above her head by yours, "What are you trying to do?"

"Fucking you."

With a devilish laughter, you release her hands as yours find her waist. Wrapping her arms around your neck, Natasha leans in and gently kisses your lips as you pull her against your body, "I love you," she whispers as you part.

"You're still not fucking me it this closet," you deadpan as she pouts, "I love you too," you eventually tell her and kiss her one last time and fix your clothes before going back to the party.

Some people have left, the room is less crowded but still too loud for your ears. You go back to the bar but the four people you talked to earlier are nowhere to be found and Natasha went to her own business. You desperately look for one of them while acting like you are doing something on your phone so nobody would come and talk to you but a man stops you.

"Hey, you are Y/N, right? Natasha's friend," the tall muscular man from earlier asks.

You look up and instantly recognise his face, Steve Rogers, Captain America, "I- Yes, that's me," you stutter, surprised that he knows who you are, "It's an honour to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too. I've heard about you, Romanoff seems to really like you."

That is an understatement, you think, she told you not ten minutes ago that she loves you, but you can't tell him that, Natasha wants to do it. Not sure what to reply, you just shrug and before Steve can keep the conversation going, Natasha joins you and saves the day, "Rogers, Stark is asking for you back there," she tells him as she pats his arm, smartly pushing him away.

He mutters a goodbye before leaving you and your girlfriend alone.

"Well, you basically met the whole team," she purrs as she leans to your ear, "Clint is occupied right now but if you want to me to introduce you to Bruce, I could do it."

"There is a but in this sentence," you wisely point out which earn you a breathy laugh from Natasha.

"But if I do that I want something in exchange," she whispers as her hand slides in your back, from your lower back to your ass.

You let her touch you, after all you enjoy it as much as she does, and reply, "After the closet thing, I feel like you owe me something."

"Do I?" she asks innocently as her hand climbs up your spinal column.

"Yes, but I want to make it useful," you begin and turn to face Natasha, "Bruce still has a crush on you, doesn't he?" she nods, "why did you tell him you aren't interested yet?"

Natasha frowns, "I… don't know. I guess I don't want to hurt his feelings."

You smirk, "But you want to tell them tonight that I'm your girlfriend."

"Right. I'm not telling them tonight."

Natasha misunderstood you, which is really rare, "No, that's not what I meant. You said he was a very nice guy, so I want you to go and tell him first, alone, so I won't be too shocked when you'll tell them all."

"Okay but you are coming with me, that way I can introduce you to him at the same time.

"Deal."

You both look for Bruce and Natasha is the one to find him, he is upstairs in his lab, watching the people partying. Natasha takes you by the hand and leads you to the stairs and inside the lab.

He looks back at you when you enter and you can see he noticed that Natasha's and your hand are linked, "Hey Bruce," Natasha starts as you reach his level, "I want you to meet Y/N. She is… my girlfriend."

You didn't think Natasha would be so straight forward but it is surely the best way to do it. Bruce takes a few seconds to get it though, but when he does understand, he nicely smiles and shakes your hand, "Oh! That's great. Lovely to meet you."

"The others don't know yet," Natasha tells him, "I'm waiting for all the people to leave and when it'll be just us I'll tell them."

He nods and glances at you, "Wanna see something cool?" he asks you as he walks to a table.

As he points at a kind of sceptre you are suddenly very interested and join him, "This is Loki's Sceptre, we just got it back from a criminal organisation. It's with this thing that your girlfriend there closed the portal that Loki opened on New York with the Tesseract."

"You lifted that thing?" you ask as you look back at Natasha and she bows her head, "It was nothing."

"You saved New York, Natasha. Maybe even the entire world," Bruce corrects as you go back to the redhead, "You never told me the story like this."

While you wrap your arms around her waist, she smirks, "Like what?"

"Like you were the hero," you smile.

"It was a team effort, really," Natasha insists and you let it pass this time, you know she doesn't like to be in the centre of the attention. Instead you just hug her, completely forgetting that the man in the same room as you has a soft spot for her.

You look back at him when you pull out and he doesn't seem to be bothered, he is staring at one of the numerous screens in the room. You share a gaze with Natasha, unsure of what to do next and she leads you to the door, "We are going back downstairs," she tells Bruce before closing the door.

Outside, Natasha gives you a peck on the lips before going back to the party, "People have left, it shouldn't be too loud now, you'll be fine."

She is too far away when you want to reply. You are still not sure where you should go when Bruce leaves his lab and sees you, "I'm going to see Dr. Cho, you want to join?"

You don't know who this doctor is but you rather go with him than to look for someone you know on your own. To reply you simply nod and he leads you to her.

She briefly introduces herself to you before talking about what sounds like science fiction to you, a machine that creates skin. You have knowledge in science, you can understand some of the complicated things Bruce talks about, but what the Dr. Cho is working on is nothing you heard was possible in the near future, yet she is already doing it, and on Natasha's best friend.

Despite this very fascinating subject, you get distracted by Natasha entering your eye sight, in purpose most likely, and totally stop listening to the doctors. Once again she has a glass in her hand and is talking with Steve, which would make you furious if you didn't know she is gay.

In the beginning of your relationship, you were not sure if Natasha was only attracted to woman or if she liked other genders, she had not tell you and you didn't feel like asking. One night you thought she was flirting with a guy and got so mad you left the bar. Back at your place you found Natasha waiting for you, she had found a quicker way to get there. She was completely confused, she didn't know what she had done wrong but ran after you the second she noticed you had left. In the end, you told her that you didn't like it was she talked with men and she explained that it was nothing because she was only attracted to women.

At this moment you realised that since you and Natasha had been together, you never saw her talking to women, because she had no reason to, she had found you and you are enough for her.

You stare at each other from across the room, Natasha capable to continue her conversation while yours is long forgotten. When she runs her fingers in her hair, you bite your bottom lip and swallow, she is sexier when she is unattainable and she knows it perfectly, she knows how to make you yearn for her.

You feel like you are going to combust when Natasha slowly passes her hand over her chest, the tips of her fingers caressing her skin that you know is soft and your favourite thing to touch. You try to resist to her charms, but when she laughs you can't take it anymore, you excuse yourself to Bruce and Dr. Cho and go to the nearest bathroom.

Cursing yourself under your breath, you go to the sink and pour water in the joined palms of your hands before washing your face with it. You can't believe you fell in Natasha's trap once again, when you know all of her tricks. What Natasha wants is you totally helpless so she can get you and fuck you in a corner but you aren't going to give her this chance.

She is coming to you, you know it, so you hide behind the door and when she enters, you hug her from behind and close the door with your foot, "We meet again," you whisper before nibbling her ear, "you really are a bad girl, you know that, right?"

Natasha responds with a chuckle as she tilts her head to kiss you. But you want to punish her for her behaviour and don't, instead you kiss her cheek, jaw, nose and temple but her lips never get the luck to feel yours.

It doesn't take long for Natasha to be annoyed by your behaviour. You know she is fast and agile but you are still surprised when she turns in your arms and crashes her lips on yours. She is fast but so are you, and you know what's her goal and won't give in. Before she can do it, you slip your tongue in her mouth but she quickly gets her revenge by biting your tongue and proudly smile when you break the kiss, "Such a bad girl."

As she laugh like a child, you take her off guard and push her against the wall behind her as you lift her off the ground. Natasha gasps when her back hit the wall and moans when you bury your face in her neck, sucking her skin until its marked. While you are at it, you kiss every ounce of her chest that's accessible, and you don't forget her breasts.

"If you keep going you'll have to fuck me, Y/N," she pants as you kiss her collar bone.

You laugh against the skin of her throat, climb up to her chin and reply, "Next time don't try to turn me one from the other side of the room."

"Did it work?" she wonders with a flirty tone that annoys you as much as it turns you on, "You know it did."

She is about to talk when you roll your hips against hers, causing her to moan loudly. It turns into a long hum as she closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip while you keep some pressure between her legs, "Okay, please stop or I won't be able to control myself," she tells you before opening her eyes.

It's tempting to continue, after all you are as turned on as she is, but you know that Natasha doesn't hold her moans during sex and you don't want all the guests in the tower to hear your lovemaking.

So you release her and keep her steady against your body as she slowly calms down, "We are even now… for earlier," she says and you chuckle as you lean in and kiss her.

"We should go back."

Natasha nods in agreement and you kiss her again before moving away so she can go first. She slightly opens the door and sticks her head out to check if anyone is around. When she looks back at you, she is smirking, "What time is it?"

Confused, you still look at your watch, "11:13."

"It explains it, Tony said he would throw everybody out at eleven."

It means it's finally just you and Natasha's friends, it's the moment for her to tell them about your relationship, and you are oddly excited about it. Maybe it's the longing that this party created in you, you have one wish at the moment and it's to be able to kiss the girl you love and hold her hand shamelessly somewhere else than in the bathroom or a closet.

They are all seated around the coffee table, drinking beers and other drinks, some playing cards, others just chatting, and you are with Natasha a few feet away, "Ready?" she asks.

"You are the one coming out to your friends, are you?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

You want to kiss her, but it wouldn't be the best way to come out for Natasha so you resist the urge and walk beside her. She stops and stands behind the couch where Bruce is seated, since he knows he doesn't really need to see you.

"Guys," she starts loudly to get them to look in your direction, "so you all met Y/N."

The whole group says yes but Clint, "I didn't."

"I thought she was working with you," Tony says and Clint frowns, "What?"

Your cover isn't working now that Clint said he didn't know you, so it was the moment for Natasha to speak up, "She isn't the person we hired, we made that up so you wouldn't ask questions."

Tony rises an eyebrow in confusion, Maria grimaces as well as Steve who also crosses his arms.

"Y/N is actually my girlfriend. We've been dating for more than a year now."

There's a silence, the kind of thing you don't want in this situation. You can hear your heart fluttering, its loud pounding echoing in your ear and your palms are sweaty. Natasha seems calm but you know that inside her she is just waiting for someone to say something.

"So she is the reason why you couldn't join for a drink the other night?" Maria asks and Natasha lets out a heavy sigh of relief, "I was sick. I told her to go anyway but she wanted to stay with me," you explain with ease as you girlfriend remains silent.

"Well, Romanoff, I didn't see it, usually I do," Tony says as he stands out and goes to the bar, "Beer?" he offers to you both.

You think Natasha is still dumbstruck, but the moment you glance at her she smiles, "Please, I'm dehydrated."

If it had been only the both of you you would have told Natasha that alcohol does the opposite of hydrating a body but you don't want to sound like a boring person so you keep your comment to yourself and just refuse Tony's bottle.

Natasha takes your hand and guides you to the empty couch. You sit down and think she will sit beside you, but she actually sits on your lap and puts her arms around your neck.

She is all smiling as she starts to talk with Thor and Steve and you can only stare at her and do the same, her happiness warms up your heart more than anything else. You two quickly find the perfect position, Natasha has the side of her head pressed against yours as your chin rests on her shoulder, you have one hand on her thigh and the other on the armrest.

You see all the others noticing how you and Natasha are seated but they just smile and look genuinely happy for their friend. You're glad for that, Natasha have been nervous about coming out to them and knowing that they are all normal people that don't think homosexuality is wrong reassures you.

You are so absorbed in your girlfriend that you didn't hear who started the hammer conversation, but soon all the man in the team try and fail to lift it. When they all tried, Bruce asks Natasha if she wants to tries and she basically says that she doesn't care if she can or cannot lift it.

But that is not the truth. You know what happened in her head at that moment, she doesn't think she could ever be worthy because of her past, and you strongly disagree. Yes, she did bad things, some very bad even, but since those happened she spent all her life trying to do better. You see in her eyes that she is hurting inside and it pains you, you hate seeing her like this.

To comfort her, you lean to her hear and mutter, "I know you can lift it."

Looking at you, Natasha sighs before giving you a thankful smile. You want to kiss her, and remember that now you can. Without hesitation, you gently cup her cheek and capture her lips. The feeling of her smiling into the kiss is your favourite and you wouldn't have break it if a high pitched noise hadn't resonated in the whole room.

Everybody suddenly turn their head in the direction of the sound, Thor seizes his hammer and Steve and Natasha get on their feet. You do the same as you reach Natasha's hand but she steps in front of you, to protect you from whatever is threatening you all yo suppose.

But you still see it, a robot, made with different pieces of Tony's Iron Legion, is walking in the living area, leaving a trail of oil on the floor as it stumble and finally stands in front of you, "How could you be worthy?" it says, and somehow it surprises you that this bot has a robotic voice, "You are all killers."

When it says that, you take Natasha's hand again, knowing that deep down that's what she thinks of herself, and give a reassuring squeeze that she returns.

Steve and Tony exchange a word, ask Jarvis what happen since this AI is in full control of the building but it doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep," continues the bot, "Or, I was a-dream. There was this terrible noise and I was tangled in… in… strings. I had to kill the other guy, he was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" asks Steve.

"Wouldn't have been my first call but, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."

"Who sent you?" speak Thor.

The robot tilts his head and the voice coming from it changes, "I see a suit of armour around the world," it's Tony's voice.

"Ultron," gasps Bruce.

"In the flesh," it says, its _normal_ voice back, "or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready, I'm on mission."

"What mission?" asks your girlfriend, her voice huskier than usual and slightly trembling.

"Peace of our time."

Behind the bot, two other Iron Legion fly out of the window and rushes towards you, Steve first reflex being to lift the coffee table to protect himself as well as you and Natasha from the incoming blast. More robots fly in as you get up and help Natasha, who almost gets shot by one of them.

You pull her by the arm and run in direction of the bar, dodging more blasts on the way before you jump above the bar and get covered behind it. Natasha lands on top of you and takes a second to check to you are okay, stroking her thumb on your cheek. You nod before sitting up and see a gun stashed under the bar, that must be hers. You take it and hand it to her, "Be a hero," you say and she gives you a kiss before starting to shoot.

You look around and see all the broken glass and furniture, Tony is on the back of a bot, flying at least ten feet above the floor and Thor beheads robots with his hammer.

"Follow me," suddenly says Natasha before pulling you out of your hiding place for somewhere safer. You two climb stairs, she shoots a bot that is firing at you and you are finally covered from most angles, the only side where they could attack being where Natasha is looking at with her gun.

After more fight, Thor crushes the last robot and everybody look back at Ultron.

"That was dramatic," it says as it paces, "I'm sorry, I know you mean well, you just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change."

Natasha looks back at you, you see she is worried and the way she reaches your hand confirms it.

"How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve? With these?" Ultron adds as it takes a destroyed robot in its hand and throws it away, "These puppets. There's only one path to peace, the Avengers extinction."

These were the last words Thor allowed, he throws his hammer at Ultron, breaking it in two pieces, but the robot keeps talking. No, singing, "I had strings, but now I'm free."

Before you can say anything, Natasha pulls you in another room and lock the door, "You go back home, lock yourself in and wait for my call."

"Natasha," you protest.

"No!" she exclaims, her pointing finger at you as a warning sign, "This thing isn't dead. I'm sure Tony will confirm my theory that it is in the internet soon enough, meaning it knows everything."

"It can't know about us, Natasha. We've been hiding for this exact reason."

"Until today," she says with a grave tone, "Maybe it heard about us earlier. We were in the lab, it could know since we told Bruce in the lab."

"Then, nowhere is safe for me," you tell her, not to reassure her at all but it still seems to soothe her a little, "if it knows we are together it searched for my address, I might get killed the second I get in."

"You can't die," she tells you as she steps closer.

"I know," you reply as you take her in your arms, "I love you," you whisper to her ear, causing her to hug you tighter, "You are still safer if you are far from me, this thing wants the Avengers dead."

You sigh, there is no good solution and you both know it. You want to stay with her, help the whole team to figure out what is Ultron's plan but you would be at risk and Natasha doesn't want that. The other option doesn't suit you either because you don't want to leave Natasha alone against this robot, and you apartment is not safe since you are not sure what Ultron knows about you and your relationship with the redhead.

Suddenly, Natasha pulls out of the hug, her eyes widening, "I know a safe place," she says and takes the first piece of paper and pen she finds and start writing on it, "don't go to your place, just take your car and drive. If you stop to sleep or eat, pay with cash. Throw your phone away and break the SIM card. When you get there, say you know me and they'll let you in."

She puts the paper in your hand but doesn't let go. You see how worried she is and wish you could stay but it would just make her more anxious, "Okay," you sigh before slowly pulling her closer.

As usual, she reaches you jaw, her thumbs running up and down your cheeks and kisses you, "You can't die, either," you mumble and she nods, "I won't," she promises before kissing you again, tenderly but also desperately.

"Go, be a hero," you tell her and move your hands away from her body. After a couple more seconds, Natasha takes a deep breath, shares a last gaze with you and leaves.

You stand there for a minute, thinking about everything that happened tonight and you are somehow glad that you came in the end. If you had not, you would be asleep in your bed right now, not aware that Natasha is in danger and that she is going on a dangerous mission.

Eventually, you step out of the room, take one last look at the mess that is now the living room of the Avengers tower and take the elevator to get to your car. Inside, you take a look at the paper Natasha gave you and start driving to this safe place.

_This is the address of Clint's wife, Laura, it's not far from Washington._

_It was set up by Nick when Clint joined S.H.I.E.L.D, it's the safest place I can think of._

_It's about three hours away from here. I know you hate to drive but if you really need to, stop, take a ten minutes break and drive again._

_When you get there, tell Laura you know me, tell her my real name, that way she will be sure of it. _

_She will probably make you something to eat and ask a lot of questions, I ' d be you I ' d just eat and answer._

_And you can tell her we are dating, she might be less annoying if she knows that (she is the sweetest woman, really, but I know you don't like to speak with strangers)_

_Also, they have two kids, tell them you are friend with Auntie Nat and they will accept you instantly._

_I'll try to contact you as soon as I can but I can't promise anything._

_Be careful, please._

_I love you._


End file.
